Seeing is Believing
by Cathcer1984
Summary: After a botched raid, Harry is left for dead in the snow. He is saved by the last person he expected and some lies are exposed and could the truth hurt more?


**Title:** Seeing is Believing

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Rating:** PG-13

**Word count:**

**Warning(s)**: Angst, bit of violence.

**Prompt:** For alias1331 who asked for "_cold and snowy, either Harry or Draco gets injured, like a small injury and then they have to stay out in the snow over night cause they can't make it back into town_"

**Summary:** After a botched raid, Harry is left for dead in the snow. He is saved by the last person he expected and some lies are exposed and could the truth hurt more?

**Seeing is Believing**

"Ready?" Harry whispered into the magical device on his wrist that allowed him and his auror team to communicate quietly and undetected by the suspects.

The six aurors had the old cottage surrounded and were moments away from moving in on the illegal potion ring when the snow started to fall, fearing their positions would be given away by the snow Harry hastily said "move in. Move in now!"

From each of their positions the six aurors moved in to the pre-arranged positions, knowing exactly what they had to do and which targets they had to take down. The potioneers were surprised and a fight broke out the light of spells illuminating the air, once all but one of the men had been captured Harry ran after the escaped one shouting over his shoulder "Ron get them back to headquarters!"

"Okay but if you're not back in an hour I'm coming for you" Ron called but Harry was barely listening as he ran out into the falling snow.

Panting Harry whirled in a circle wand extended in front of him but he couldn't make anything out in the dark of the late afternoon nor in the pure whiteness of the snow that was piling up on the ground and the falling snow was becoming blizzard like.

A streak of red flew at Harry hitting him in the shoulder as he moved to the side, a bit too slow, and pain seared down his wand arm and almost immediately a second jet of purple light hit him in the leg causing him to crumple in a heap in the snow. Clenching his teeth Harry waited until he heard the pop of apparition, obviously the man had thought he'd killed him or that he was injured enough to not find help and die of hypothermia or his wounds or both.

Harry tried to stand but his leg was like jelly and his shoulder burned so much that he couldn't cast any spells, using sheer determination he used his left hand to dig a burrow in the snow which he eased himself into after hours of digging. He was exhausted but knew that he had to stay awake, if he succumbed to sleep he would surely die.

**XX**

Harry was burning, fire was raining down over him and he struggled to get away but strong hands gripped him and prevented him from moving while a voice broke through his haze "stop moving, it'll only hurt more."

"Burning- fire!" Harry gasped.

"Nonsense, you're under luke-warm water but you were hypothermic. You're lucky I found you when I did or else you'd be dead" the voice spoke in soft tones and Harry felt reassured until the prick of a needle in his arm made him stiffen but he couldn't fight the potion that was surging through his veins.

And as the world turned to black he imagined hearing a familiar voice saying "I know it hurts Harry. I know..."

**XX**

When Harry next woke he was in a warm bed in an unrecognizable room, his leg was extremely painful but the pain in his shoulder was merely a dull ache.

Footsteps sounded and Harry waited to get a look at his saviour but sleep once again took him as he felt his eyelids getting heavy and closing over his eyes moments before the stranger entered the room.

**XX**

The third time Harry woke it was the middle of the day and sunlight was streaming in through a gap in the blue curtains. His bladder was protesting and Harry shifted slowly, getting up cautiously and with hopes of finding a bathroom.

However as soon as he put all his weight on his injured leg Harry cried out as pain spiked in his thigh and he collapsed to the floor, tears of pain falling down his cheeks.

"You always were the worst patient" a dry voice remarked from the doorway.

Harry looked up and even with his blurred vision he knew the figure in the doorway, after all he'd spent numerous nights over two years kissing, licking, touching, memorising every inch of Draco's body

"Why?"

Draco raised an eyebrow "why what?"

_Why did you do it? Why did you leave? _"Why did you keep me here?"

"You were in no condition to be moved. You were hypothermic and minutes from death when I found you, not to mention the injury to your shoulder and leg." Draco's voice was clinical like it was with his patients at St Mungo's.

"What's wrong with them?"

"You shoulder is mostly healed, just bruised, you were his with a compression hex. Your leg however was hit with a hex that tore the muscle from the bone and ripped the muscle apart a little more each hour, it was complex to fix and it's taking some time."

"Right." Harry looked away and fiddled with the edge of the carpet.

"Was there a reason you were getting up, Potter?"

Flinching at the use of his last name Harry gritted out "I was going to the bathroom."

Draco moved forward and helped Harry stand before slipping his arm around Harry's waist and helping him to the bathroom explaining "the exercise is good for your leg but too much weight will cause it to worsen."

Harry nodded stiffly and nothing more was said until Harry was back in the bed.

"I've missed you" Harry whispered just before Draco left the room.

"You should have thought of that before you dumped me and told me to get out" Draco bit out sarcastically.

"You should have thought of _that_ before you cheated" Harry shouted back.

Draco froze, his shoulders stiffened and he stared at Harry "what?" His voice came out hoarse and shocked.

"The pretty little intern that was all over you at your Christmas Party last year, he kissed you. And you- you didn't push him away" Harry's breath hitched. "Then you came back to me and showered immediately before I could get near you."

"Who told you?" Draco asked quietly but when Harry didn't answer he shouted "which of your friends came running to you? Which of your friends saw it?"

"I did!" Harry yelled before repeating quietly "I did. So don't you dare deny it because I saw you, I _saw you_ Draco."

"So you broke up with me?"

"You cheated on me Draco, two years together and you just- just threw it away!"

"Nothing happened!"

"You were kissing him" Harry sobbed and he wiped angrily at the tears on his cheeks not wanting Draco to see how much pain he was in. He'd cried enough over the blond after they'd broke up about a year ago.

"After that kiss nothing happened, I was shocked and then I pushed him away I swear. I hex him and I got fired for it and then I come home to wash off the feel of his creepy hands on me." Draco shuddered and looked into Harry's eyes his hurt shining through "and then I find myself without a home and without a job and, and without _you_ Harry."

Looking down at his hands as they rested on the duvet Harry felt a wave of guilt wash over him, he'd been so hurt and so angry that he hadn't bothered to hear Draco out. "I- I'm sorry, I should have talk to you but I was furious."

"And with what your friends say about me you felt as if I'd proved them all right and you were suddenly justified. It's okay I get it Harry," Draco looked resigned.

"You shouldn't get it. I- I've not spent a day without thinking about you, where you went, what you were doing. I've missed you."

Draco took a tentative step forward "I've missed you to. There's not been anyone else, there never was."

"Nor for me, I guess part of me was always hoping you'd come back and tell me how stupid I was being. Every flash of blond in the corner of my eye sent my heart pounding but it was never you. I was beginning to lose hope."

"You've found me now Harry" Draco was now kneeling beside the bed.

"No Draco, you found me" Harry cupped his lover's face in his hands and kissed him. They pulled away breathless, "you saved me Draco. Saved me from myself, again. I'll never be able to repay you."

"You will. Just by promising you'll talk to me and you'll stay with me."

Harry leant forward and captured Draco's lips again, they would need to work on their trust and getting to know each other again but for now the lovers were reunited and celebrated in the best way but relearning each other's body.


End file.
